


Stay

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a person is most truthful when they're still partially asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

"Really, you've gotta be more careful." Hinata chided, pulling the large blue comforter up to the taller boys collarbone. "I can't always be here to help you like this, you know."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, weakly attempting to throw the covers off. He quickly sat up, swinging his legs off the side of his bed. His arms were braced to push him into a standing position, but Hinata pushed him back down, pulling the covers back up. "D-dumbass..." Kageyama muttered, his cheeks flushing pink. "I'm fine, I need to go back, back to practice."

This time it was Hinata's turn to roll his eyes. "There is no way I'm letting you go back to practice." His eyes were clouded with concern. "You need to rest!"

"Who are you, my mom?" Kageyama scoffed, turning to face away from the small carrot head.

"I found you passed out on the club room floor!" Hinata argued, stepping closer to the setter. Softening his sharp gaze, he placed a hand on the other boys arm, a kind look forming on his pale face. "Look, I'm worried, okay? Please, just get some rest."

Kageyama pouted, refusing to look him in the eye. His cheeks were flushed a deep crimson red. "Fine." He muttered.

Hinata grinned.

"Alright, I'm going downstairs to make you a glass of warm milk." He spoke, his voice much more gentle than before. "Try to at least relax if you can't properly sleep, okay?"

Reluctantly, Kageyama nodded.

*********

"Knock knock..." Hinata murmured as reached the door. After no answer, he slowly opened the door, ignoring the slight creak that came along with it. Using his shoulder blade, he shut the door completely before walking over to rejoin Kageyama.

_Snore..._

Hinata looked over towards his best friend, his mouth hanging slightly agape upon realising that the stubborn dork had actually fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he set the glass down on the nightstand next to Kageyama's bed, the whole time admiring how innocent he looked while asleep. He giggled.

Maybe Kageyama WAS the lightest sleeper in the world, as his eyes slowly fluttered open at the mere sound of a quiet giggle. Hinata expected Kageyama to yell, or throw something, or (at best) grumble, but he did none of those things. Rather, he smiled.

Hinata's heart was fluttering. A deep blush settled across his face, but he couldn't bring himself to break Kageyama's rare gentle gaze. It was almost addicting. He knew he really should look away, that Kageyama could erupt at any time, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he matched the other boy's smile, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Hinata was just about to give Kageyama a good morning type greeting when Kageyama himself cut him off, still obviously half asleep. His eyelids were droopy, his arms still rested in a curled up position, and the occasional yawn slipped out. "Thank you." He croaked out, his words trailing off at the end.

Hinata giggled. "Well, that's what friends are for, right?"

Kageyama nodded, nearly nodding off. "Yeah..." He murmured, gazing directly at the small shrimp. A moment of silence passed before either of them spoke again. Again, it was Kageyama. "Hey...... Hinata?"

Hinata's head perked up, looking back over at the sleepy boy. "Yeah?"

Kageyama closed his eyes, snuggling into his blanket. One arm curled around an old, worn down teddy bear. Again, he smiled, this one the most innocent and pure. "I love you."

Hinata froze, his heart nearly skipping a beat. A deep, crimson red blush settled across his face. His thoughts ran wild, like a train running at a million miles an hour. Had Bakageyama just said he loved him? Of course, Hinata knew what he had to say, but how?

He just had to do it.

Taking a deep breath, he scooted closer to Kageyama's sleeping figure, his previously wild mind now calm and secure. He knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do.

Gently resting one hand on Kageyama's limp one, Hinata used the other to brush the other boys dark hair out of his face before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you too." He whispered.

Turning his head slightly to face the door, he audibly sighed. "I should probably start heading home, it's getting late." As he started to walk away, a strong force gripped at his hand, refusing to let him move.

"Stay."


End file.
